Zero
by Natsu In Fire 2
Summary: En un mundo donde la personas tienen poderes en sus ojos los cuales son llamados 'Zero' , conoce la historia de un chico llamado natsu dragneel que su vida ha sido de burlas de otros hacia el , por la culpa de una clasificacion que lo marco para toda su vida y el cual le da su apodo por el cual es mas conocido por todo el mundo 'One' , * Romance , aventura , accion , misterio*
1. Chapter 1

Derechos Reservados de personajes : Hiro Mashima

La historia tendra varios personajes creados por mi :)

 _ **LEER!**_

 _ **Capitulo 1 : One**_

 _Los cálidos rayos del sol que entraban por aquellas ventanas entre cerradas de la sala de clases , donde estudiantes escribian y se esforzaban para tener un futuro mejor, pero entre esos puestos habia uno que llamaba la atencion era uno que estaba al lado de la ventana donde el solo caia sobre esa mesa que tenia algo escrito que no le llamaba tanto la atencion a aquel chico de pelo rosado que estaba parado observando la mesa con una mirada muy vacia , lo que estaba escrito en su mesa era_ _ **''One''**_ _Y el se sento , mientras veia como las personas lo miraban con miradas llenas de rechazo y odio._

 _¿Que significa ser un_ _ **One**_ _? Primero hay que explicar el motivo por la cual ese nombre y eso es gracias al_ _ **Zero**_ _que_ _es un poder ocular que cada persona tiene el suyo son como los poderes de la personas, algunos dicen que son los corazones de las personas representadas en los ojos , o tambien son llamados los ojos del alma , o algunos los llaman simplemente magia , los zero a ahora son lo que clasifican a las personas , en algunos casos las personas odian tener zero , algunos lo ocupan para ayudar a las personas y tambien hay quienes hacen lo contrario , pero aquel joven de pelo rosado le decian ''One'' por la simple razon ,_ _ **''El no tenia Zero''**_

 _ **-Esa no es**_ ** _Lucy heartfilia_** _ **-**_ _Murmuraban los hombres al observar a aquellas chica que estaba en la puerta de la sala observando a todos -_ _ **La presidenta del consejo estudiantil-**_ _,-_ _ **No es linda y muy sexy-**_ _Los hombres seguian murmurando_

 _Pero aquella chica entro a la sala y camino con direccion a aquel chico de pelo rosado -_ _ **Por favor ten una cita conmigo?-**_ _Grito aquella chica , pero el mas sorprendido era el chico de pelo rosado que la miro_ _ **-Ahhh?-**_ _Dijo aquel chico pero miro su alrededor de el , le agarro la mano a aquella chica y corrio como el viento_

 _-_ _ **Entonces que quieres?-**_ _Dijo el chico de pelo rosado, ya que despues de haber corrido como el viento de su sala y traerla a la sotea de las escuela_

 _ **-Primero dejame presentarme , Yo soy Lucy heartfilia , la presindenta del consejo estudiantil -**_ _Dijo la chica con una voz muy segura y tambien un poco gritona , el pelo rosa solo la observaba con una mirada de aburrimiento_ _ **\- Te toca -**_ _la chica lo apunto con su dedo como dandole una orden y el chico solo suspiro_

 _ **-Yo soy Natsu dragneel , un simple estudiante-**_ _Dijo el chico de pelo rosado , pero se sintio extraño al ver que lucy no le quitaba la mirada de encima y se movia pero la chica lo seguia con esos ojos cafes_

 _ **\- Entonces que quieres?-**_ _natsu pregunto mientras se movia pero lucy no lo dejaba de seguir con la mirada_

 _-_ _ **Quiero que te conviertas en el vice presidente-**_ _Dijo lucy mientras apuntaba a natsu_ _ **-Ehh!?-** natsu __cayo de rodillas ya que el no queria ser el centro de la atencion y con esto lo seria_

 _-_ _ **Por que? tengo que ser yo?-**_ _Dijo natsu quien se levanto y miraba a lucy , lo cual ella levanto su mano y apunto arriba de la cabeza de natsu_

 _-_ _ **Que hay?-** natsu_ _habia visto hacia arriba y no habia nada solo se veia el cielo azul_

 _-_ _ **Mi Zero , clasifica a las personas entre un**_ _ **, la cosa es que me pregunte a mi misma ¿Quien esta apto para ser vice presindente? para que mi zero me responda , empeze a caminar por la escuela pero veia puras X , hasta que pase por tu sala donde estaba rodeada de X Pero ahi te vi a ti quien tenia una V**_ _ **, Esa es la razon satisfecho-**_ _Dijo lucy con una voz muy segura , y miraba a natsu quien estaba arrodillado_ _ **-Maldicion-**_ _natsu solo miraba el suelo y sabia que sus dias tranquilos se estaban acabando_

 _ **-Pero debo decirte algo- natsu**_ _se levanto , y puso una mirada muy seria_ _ **-Que?-**_ _Dijo lucy pero se sintio extraña al ver la mirada de natsu_

 _ **-Te equivocaste al eligirme a mi-**_ _Dijo natsu , lucy lo miro -_ _ **Por que?- lucy**_ _se paro delante de el y lo miro fijamente -_ _ **Esque yo no tengo ningún zero- lucy**_ _se sorprendio , natsu solo paso por su lado_ _ **-Espero que encuentres a alguien-**_ _Dijo natsu y se fue_

 _ **-Buenos dias , natsu-**_ _Dijo aquel chico de pelo azul quien veia como natsu estaba mirando desde una muralla hacia la escuela pero lo mas que resaltaba de aquel chico era que siempre estaba soriendo_ _ **-Ah...Happy , sonriendo como siempre desde la mañana-**_ _Decia natsu mientras seguia dudando si doblar la pared para ir a la escuela_

 _ **-Ah.. por cierto , hay rumores que dicen que la presidenta estudiantil se te confeso , tu sabes**_ ** _Lucy heartfilia_** _ **es adorable y tiene una personalidad muy amable , es tan popular que entra al ranking de las papulares de la escuela-**_ _Dijo Happy mientras seguia viendo como natsu seguia dudando -_ _ **Ah...si ayer hable con la presidenta -**_ _Dijo natsu y Happy se puso completamente blanco_

 _ **-Se te confeso sin saber nada de ti-**_ _Dijo happy mientras caminaban ,_ _ **-Eso Realmente importa , no tenia nada ver que conmigo...hasta le dije sobre mi zero-**_ _Dijo natsu , Happy solo lo miro y sonrio como era de costumbre_

 _-_ _ **Buenos Dias , natsu-**_ _Dijo lucy quien estaba parada en la entrada de la escuela , natsu sintio una extraña presion y happy solo la miraba_ _ **-Que estas haciendo?-**_ _Dijo natsu , mientras veia a lucy, y Happy miraba para todos lados ya que las personas de acumularon_

 _ **-Viendo a los estudiantes como llegan , fue una pena lo de ayer-**_ _Dijo lucy , con una sonrisa y natsu sintio una extraña presion_

 _ **-Que pasa?-**_ _Las personas llegaban y murmuraban_ _ **-Lucy le esta hablando a ese!?-**_

 _ **-Ya Veo , espero lo que lo encuentres-**_ _Dijo natsu mientras caminaba a hacia la escuela con happy_ _ **-Ok-**_ _Dijo lucy y volvio a mirar a los estudiantes_

 _ **-Ese no era el One? por que lucy se le acerca-**_ _Murmuraban las personas_ _ **\- Hay que dejar solo a ese fenomeno-**_ _Las personas murmuraba y natsu solo apretaba su puño_

 _ **-Debo alejarme de ella-**_ _Decia natsu mientras leia aquellos papeles con insultos en su casillero , happy lo observo y suspiro_ _ **-Ella no es la unica persona ademas de mi, que te habla normalmente luego de enterarse de tu zero-happy**_ _sonrio y se dio vuelta , natsu solo se sintio aliviado_

 _Al dia siguiente estaba de nuevo lucy afuera de la escuela y saludo a natsu normalmente, al otro dia igual , incluso cuando estaba lluviendo ella estaba ahi , natsusolo la miraba de reojo y se sentia bien ya que ella lo saludaba normalmente todos esos dias_

 _ **-Ah...natsu-**_ _Dijo lucy , ya que natsu llego a sentarse a su lado_ _ **-Creo que deberias deternerte , no creo que debas hablarme , no ves que las personas te ponen atencion-**_ _Dijo natsu mientras sostenia un libro_

 _ **-Ehh? En serio?-**_ _Dijo lucy, mientras natsu solo la miraba_ _ **-Cuando destaco tengo peleas sin motivos , para ser honesto me atacan entre varias personas , y simplemente aburre , es por eso es que trato de destacar lo menos posible-**_ _Dijo natsu , lucy solo bajo su mirada_

 _ **-Te envidio-**_ _Dijo lucy y sorprendio a happy_ _ **-Eh?-**_ _Dijo natsu , lucy se levanto_ _ **-Tu puedes ver el mundo como en realidad es , por eso es que estoy un poco celosa..-**_ _Dijo lucy y sonrio , natsu se quedo sentado incluso despues que alice se fuera y solto una Sonrisa_ _ **-Tonta-**_

 _ **-Lo Siento , directora-Lucy**_ _despues de haber salido de la biblioteca fue a la oficina de la directora a decirle que no encontro a alguien que pueda ser su vice presidente_ _ **-Entonces voy a tener que buscar a otra persona que ocupe tu lugar-**_ _Dijo la directora , mientras lucysolo miraba el suelo_

 _-_ _ **Hola , llegue lucy-natsu**_ _abrio la puerta y saludo_

 _ **-natsu...-**_ _Dijo lucy y sonrio , la directora solo miraba_

 _ **-Oh...señor dragneel-**_ _Dijo la directora_

 _ **-Donde tengo que firmar-**_ _Dijo natsu mientras se acercaba a lucy y lucy saco un papel que tenia de titulo_ _ **''Miembros del consejo estudiantil''**_

 _ **-Hey te olvidaste de mi , natsu-**_ _Aparecio happy, mientras natsu firmaba el papel_ _ **-Y tu quien eres?-**_ _Dijo lucy mientras apuntaba a happy_ _ **-Ahh..es un amigo-** natsu_ _le entrego el papel a lucy , ella miro el papel y sonrio_

 _ **-Yo soy Kazuto tanaka , pero me dicen happy-**_ _Dijo aquel chico con su tipica sonrisa_ _ **-Y que quieres?-**_ _Dijo lucy mientras lo miraba_

 _ **-Quiero ser parte del consejo estudiantil-**_ _Dijo happy mientras , sonreia_ _ **-Imposible-**_ _Dijo lucy y happy cayo al suelo deprimido ,_ _ **-Aunque no lo creas , el es el mas inteligente de la clase-**_ _Dijo natsu, mientras miraba por la ventana_

 _ **-Hablas , enserio? este tipo tiene cara de idiota , hasta peor que tu-**_ _Dijo lucy , mientras natsu corrio hacia ella_ _ **-Aquien llamas cara de idiota , si happy es el unico que la tiene-**_ _Dijo natsu , y happy estaba tirado en el suelo deprimido_

 _ **-Jajaja-** lucy_ _se empezo a reir y natsu se dio vuelta por la vergüenza ,_ _ **-Jajaja-** natsu_ _tambien empezo a reir y happy lo miro_ _ **-jajajaja-**_ _El tambien empezo a reir ya que casi nunca habia visto a natsu sonreir_

 _ **-Bueno , firma aqui-**_ _Dijo lucy y le entrego el papel a happy ,_ _ **-Esta bien- happy**_ _sonrio y empezo a escribir en el papel_

 _ **-Permiso-**_ _Alguien abrio la puerta y entro ,_ _ **-Ohhh , Elena -happy**_ _saludo aquella mujer de pelo rosado , quien lo miro_ _ **-Hola lucy-**_ _Aquella mujer se acerco y abrazo a lucy_

 _ **-Hola elena-**_ _Dijo lucy , mientras miraba a aquella mujer_

 _ **-elena...-**_ _Dijo natsu_

 _mientras lucy lo miraba pero lo que llamo la atencion de alice era que natsu estaba apretando el puño , y puso una mirada muy seria_

 _ **-Natsu...que pasa?-**_ _Dijo lucy mientras veia a carlos, pero miro a elena y vio que ella tenia una mirada llena de culpa._

 _ **Continuara...**_


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Capitulo 2**_ _: El Dolor De Las Mentiras_

 _Paso un dia despues de que natsu se encontrara con yui y lucy se sorprendiera al ver la reaccion de natsu , despues de eso natsu se fue y yui no le dijo nada a lucy_

 _ **-Hey happy-**_ _Dijo lucy , a happy que estaba sentado a su lado , en el techo de la escuela_ _ **-¿Que?-**_ _Dijo happy mientras estaba comiendo su almuerzo que era pescado frito con arroz_ _ **-¿Que paso , entre yui y natsu?-**_ _Dijo lucy , mientras miraba a los estudiantes que estaban el el patio , happy se levanto y se apoyo en la baranda y miro al cielo-_ _ **En realidad , natsu y yui son amigos de la infancia-**_ _Dijo happy y lucy se sorprendio_ _ **-¿Entonces que paso?-**_ _Dijo lucy, y happy la miro , pero el ya no estaba con su tipica sonrisa_ _ **-Yui fue la que les dijo a todos que natsu no tenia zero...-**_

 _ **[10 Años antes]**_

 _ **-Demonios , como supieron que estabamos mintiendo-**_ _Dijo un niño_ _ **-Dicen que fue yui-**_ _Dijo otro niño que estaba a su lado_ _ **-¿Quien Yui?-**_ _Dijo aquel niño_ _ **-¿Que paso?-**_ _Aparecio natsu de niño_ _ **,-Ahhh...natsu ¿tu zero no es ver los de los demas?-**_ _Dijo aquel niño , natsu se puso nervioso_ _ **-Si...-**_ _Respondio natsu con una voz muy dudosa ,_ _ **-¿Cual es el zero de yui?-**_ _Dijo aquel niño_

 _ **-El de yui, es ver las metiras-**_ _Dijo natsu_

 _-_ _ **Hey yui! es verdad que tu zero puede ver las mentira-**_ _Dijo aquel niño acercandose a yui a lo cual ella lo miro con una mirada muy seria_ _ **-¿Quien te Dijo?-**_ _Dijo yui muy seria_ _ **-Fue natsu-**_ _Dijo el niño de pelo rosado , ella fue a donde natsu y lo empujo_ _ **-¿Quien te crees para decir mi zero? a verdad que tu no tienes zero...-**_

 _ **[Presente]**_

 _-_ _ **Luego de eso nacio el sobrenombre one , el mas odiado y despreciado-**_ _Dijo happy Mientras miraba al cielo y lucy solo lo miraba_ _ **-natsu...**_

 _La Escuela ya habia terminado , y como era de costumbre el llamado 'One' era el ultimo en salir de la escuela ¿la razon? era que no queria ser visto por nadie al momento de salir , pero para su sopresa habia alguien esperandolo_

 _ **-natsu..-**_ _Dijo lucyquien estaba apoñada en pared de la salida de la escuela_ _ **-¿Que haces aqui?-**_ _Dijo natsu mientras veia a lucy_ _ **-happy me lo dijo todo-**_ _Dijo lucy sonrio_ _ **, -Ese hablador-**_ _penso natsu mientras veia alucy_ _ **-¿Entonces ahora? Puedes entender por que no me puedo acercar a ella-**_ _Dijo natsu_

 _ **-No...para nada-**_ _Dijo lucy con una sonrisa_

 _ **-Que!?-**_ _Dijo natsu sorprendido_

 _ **-Tu seguro , te daras cuenta que yui no diria algo tan cruel sin motivos ¿Cierto? , Estoy segura que yui queria manter en secreto su zero al igual que tu...-**_ _Dijo lucy y natsu solo la escuchaba_ _ **-Tal vez...-**_ _Dijo natsu y miro al cielo_

 _ **-Todo el mundo miente algunos poco y otros demaciados , tu crees que ella es realmente feliz al saber que la otra persona le esta mintiendo , tal vez esa fue la razon por la cual acultaba su zero para no evitar que las personas la rachazen al saber que ella puede saber cuando estan mintiendo , es por eso que quiero saber cual es su problema y ayudarla por que es mi amiga y esta sufriendo en silencio , quiero que ella se muestre como en realidad es y no como su zero quiere que se muestre , y no quiero que solo seamos amigas superficiales , yo quiero que seamos amigas de verdad...-**_ _Dijo lucy , un viento fuerte pero calido movio las ropas de los 2 y natsu solo la miraba_

 _-Natsu_ _ **...?-**_ _Dijo lucy al ver que natsu se dio vuelta y empezo a caminar hacia la escuela_ _ **-Se me olvido algo-**_ _Dijo natsu y lucy solo lo miraba_

 _-_ _ **Hey lucy , que es lo que ve ella cuando una persona le miente-**_ _Dijo natsu , y lucy lo miro_ _ **-Uhm..! creo que ella mi dijo que veia una cola de demonio o algo asi-**_ _Dijo lucy y natsu solo siguio caminando_

 _ **-¿Necesitas algo?-**_ _Dijo yui quien salia de la sala de profesores y vio a natsu_ _ **-No necesito nada , solo que lucy me pidio que te ayudara -**_ _Dijo natsu , y yui se sorprendio_

 _ **-¿Que lucy...te pidio que me ayudaras?-**_ _Dijo yui_

 _-_ _ **Pero yo...te sigo despreciando por exponer mi zero , Por tu culpa he sido odiado por todos-**_ _Dijo natsu , mientras que yui cambio su mirada a una llena de culpa_ _ **-...-yui**_ _solo se corrio un poco para atras pero con esa exprecion de culpa_

 _ **-Nose , por que vine y solo te voy a decir no te ayudare!-**_ _Dijo natsu y se dio vuelta , yui tenia su mirada en el suelo , la levanto lentamente , y vio una cola en natsu_ _ **-Eh...-**_ _penso sorprendida yui , lucyestaba en el patio mirando el cielo y sonreia._

 _Desde que era pequeña yui veia colas en las personas que la rodeaban , cuando crecia se di cuenta que las personas mienten para aveces ayudar a una persona o hacerle mucho daño , pero eso es aceptado como si fuese normal por todo el mundo , pero en estos momentos su tristeza es por el zero que tiene , es que hace poco habia conocido a kanade una chica que en el momento en el que le hablo su palabras no tenian mentiras , pero hace unos dias mientras yui hablaba con ella , vio una cola detras de kanade y dejo de hablarle , pero yui tenia otra persona igual a kanade y esa era lucy quien despues de accidente con kanade se dio cuenta que algo le estaba pasando a yui._

 _ **-Como podria solucionar esto , pero primero que todo ¿cual es el problema?-**_ _Pensaba natsu, mientras se levantaba de su puesta ya que la clase habia terminado_ _ **-yui no me dijo quien era la persona del problema asi q...-**_ _Pensaba natsu mientra su pensamiento fue interrumpido por un dedo que se apreto sobre su mejilla_

 _ **-Happy!...-**_ _Dijo natsu con un aura muy oscura por su enojo_

 _ **-Estoy feliz que tu reaccion nunca cambie-**_ _Dijo happy que estaba sonriendo_ _ **-¿¡Que quieres!?-**_ _Dijo natsu con una voz muy enojada_

 _-¿_ _ **Estas ayudando a lucy otra vez , no? pensandolo bien creo que no tienes idea de lo que esta pasando sobre el problema de yui-**_ _Dijo happy y natsu solo miraba-¿_ _ **Ah...entonces cual es el problema?-**_ _Dijo natsu y happy , levanto su mano y apunto a alguien_

 _ **-¿Esa chica? es el problema-**_ _Dijo natsu mientras miraba a donde happy apuntaba con su dedo a una chica de pelo cafe_ _ **-Si! al parecer esa chica era muy amiga de yui a lo igual que lucy , pero creo que ella mintio en algo y es por eso que yui anda triste-**_ _Dijo happy_

 _-_ _ **Por que las personas mienten?-**_ _Dijo natsu mientras mira el cielo por la ventana , -_ _ **Deja pensarlo...tal vez para proteger alguien , por honor , o para caerles bien a los demas pero ella podia ver la mentiras de los demas incluso tan pequeña sea la mentira , no creo que para ella sea tan facil-**_ _Dijo happy , Mientras natsu agarraba la ventana_ _ **-Al parecer eres mas cercana a ella , que yo en todo este tiempo...-**_ _Dijonatsu y happysonrio_

 _ **-Es que creo que ella esta loca por mi-**_ _Dijo happy mientras bajo la mirada_ _ **-O por que tal vez yo no tenga nada que proteger-happy**_ _solo miraba para afuera de ventana ,_ _ **-proteger , eh...-**_ _Dijo natsu_

 _ **-happy , sabes que le dijo la chica a yui?-**_ _Dijo natsu_

 _ **-Creo que yui me dijo algo sobre , que opinaba de ella-**_ _Dijo happy mientras miraba a natsu_ _ **-Asi que , yui quiere saber que opinan de ella-**_ _Dijo natsu mientras se puso a caminar , y solto una sonrisa_ _ **-Ya se que hacer...**_

 _ **-...-kanade**_ _estaba afuera de la sala del consejo estudiantil sujetando un papel que decia_

 _ **''Te espero en la sala del consejo estudiantil , De: yui''**_

 _,_ _ **-¿Yui?-**_ _Dijo kanade al ver a yui al abrir la puerta de la sala del consejo_ _ **-kanade...**_

 _ **-¿Que haces aqui , kanade?-**_ _Dijo yui al ver a kande_ _ **-Tu fuiste la que me dijo que viniera-**_ _Dijo kanade mientras enseñaba el papel y lo mismo hacia yui_

 _ **-que bueno , que ya llegaron-**_ _Dijo natsu al abrir la puerta de la sala_

 _-¿_ _ **Que quieres , natsu?-**_ _Dijo yui mientras miraba a natsu_ _ **-Solo quiero ayudarte-**_ _Dijo natsu , mientras yui bajo la mirada_

 _-¿ **Kanade**_ _ **por que , le mentiste a yui?-**_ _Dijo natsu , mientras yui miro a kanade_ _ **-Es que...-**_ _apretaba sus manos muy nerviosa kanade , mientras yui la miraba_

 _ **-Sabias , que el zero de yui es ver atravez de las mentiras-**_ _Dijo natsu mientras kanade se sorprendio_ _ **-¿Ver atravez de las mentiras..?-**_ _murmuro kanade observando a yui_

 _ **-Si ese es mi zero , ¿kanade por que me mentiste?-**_ _Dijo yuimientras miraba a jkanade con una mirada muy triste_ _ **-Es que yo...- kanade**_ _esta muy neriosa y yui_ _apretaba los puños_

 _ **-Eres igual a todos , mentirosa-**_ _Dijo yui mientras lagrimas salian de sus ojos_ _ **-Detente yui...!**_

 _ **-¿Ella en algun momento te dijo su zero?-**_ _Dijo natsu , mientras miraba a kanade_ _ **-nunca...-**_ _Dijo yui_

 _ **-Kanade-**_ _Dijo yui mientras miraba a kanade_

 _ **-Es el zero de ver 2 opciones cierto?-**_ _Dijo natsu , mientras que kanade solo bajaba la cabeza en señal que si ,_ _ **-¿Que es eso? nunca habia escuchado acerca de ese iris , explicame natsu-**_ _Dijo yui mientras miraba a natsu_

 _ **-Mira este zero es muy conveniente para la persona a aquien este mirando kanade , el zero de 2 opciones ve lo que va a pasar en el futuro de la persona a la cual esta viendo , a kanade al verte lo mas seguro que vio que si te mentia ese seria tu futuro en el cual tu seas mas feliz , ¿cierto kanade?-**_ _Dijo natsu , mientras yui miraba con asombro kanade_

 _ **-Si , es verdad-**_ _Dijo kanade mientras yui se le acerco_ _ **-Lo siento...-**_ _Dijo yui mientras lloraba_

 _ **-Y como supiste cual era mi zero?-**_ _Dijo kanade mirando a natsu-_ _ **Es gracias a ella..-**_ _Dijo natsu y se fue_

 _ **-Hey kanade , ¿que viste en natsu?-**_ _Dijo yui mientras caminaba junto a kanade_ _ **-Solo vi que su futuro se estaba formando , y vi a una mujer al final de su camino que lo esperaba-**_ _Dijo yui y sonrio_

 _-_ _ **Me estas esperando de nuevo? lucy..-**_ _Dijo natsu , al ver que lucy estaba afuera de la universidad ,_ _ **-Si...-**_ _Dijo lucy y sonrio,_ _ **\- Que molestia...-**_ _Dijo natsu mientras caminaba junto a lucy._

 _ **Continuara...**_

 _ **¿Que Les Parecio? Les Gusta Como Esta Avanzando La Historia? Esperen El Proximo! Dejen Sus Reviews!**_

 _Seguir La Historia_


End file.
